Pirates of the Caribbean: Zephyr and Juliet
Pirates of the Caribbean: Zephyr and Juliet is a new play. Summary With slapstick pirate humor, Zephyr Knightson takes on the role of Romeo in Pirates of the Caribbean: Zephyr and Juliet! Plot The play, set in the Caribbean, begins with a street brawl between Caribbean pirates and Capulet pirates supporters who are sworn enemies. The Governor of Tortuga intervenes and declares that further breach of the peace will be punishable by death. Later, Count Paris (James Norrington) talks to Capulet about marrying his daughter, but Capulet is wary of the request because Juliet is only fourteen. Capulet asks Paris to wait another year and invites him to attend a planned Capulet ball. Lady Capulet and Juliet's nurse try to persuade Juliet to accept Paris's courtship. Meanwhile, Benvolio (Jack Sparrow) talks with his cousin Zephyr, Lord Montague's son, about Romeo's recent depression. Benvolio discovers that it stems from unrequited infatuation for a girl named Rosaline (Angelica), one of Capulet's nieces. Persuaded by Benvolio and Mercutio (Will Turner), Zephyr attends the ball at the Capulet house in hopes of meeting Rosaline. However, Zephyr instead meets and falls in love with Juliet. After the ball, in what is now called the "balcony scene", Zephyr sneaks into the Capulet courtyard and overhears Juliet on her balcony vowing her love to him in spite of her family's hatred of the Montagues. Zephyr makes himself known to her and they agree to be married. With the help of Friar Laurence, who hopes to reconcile the two families through their children's union, they are secretly married the next day. Juliet's cousin Tybalt, incensed that Zephyr had sneaked into the Capulet ball, challenges him to a duel. Zephyr, now considering Tybalt his kinsman, refuses to fight. Mercutio is offended by Tybalt's insolence, as well as Zephyr's "vile submission," and accepts the duel on Zephyr's behalf. Mercutio is fatally wounded when Zephyr attempts to break up the fight. Grief-stricken and wracked with guilt, Zephyr confronts and slays Tybalt. Doing this, he manages to return Mercutio from the dead. Montague argues that Zephyr has justly executed Tybalt for the murder of Mercutio. The Prince, now having lost a kinsman in the warring families' feud, exiles Zephyr from the Caribbean and declares that if Zephyr returns, "that hour is his last." Zephyr secretly spends the night in Juliet's chamber, where they consummate their marriage. Capulet, misinterpreting Juliet's grief, agrees to marry her to Count Paris and threatens to disown her when she refuses to become Paris's "joyful bride." When she then pleads for the marriage to be delayed, her mother rejects her. Juliet visits Friar Laurence for help, and he offers her a drug that will put her into a death-like coma for "two and forty hours." The Friar promises to send a messenger to inform Zephyr of the plan, so that he can rejoin her when she awakens. On the night before the wedding, she takes the drug and, when discovered apparently dead, she is laid in the family crypt. The messenger, however, does not reach Zephyr and, instead, in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, Zephyr learns of Juliet's apparent death from his servant Tia Dalma. Heartbroken, Zephyr buys poison from an apothecary and goes to the Capulet crypt. He encounters Paris who has come to mourn Juliet privately. Believing Zephyr to be a vandal, Paris confronts him and, in the ensuing battle, Zephyr kills Paris. Still believing Juliet to be dead, he drinks the poison. Juliet then awakens and, finding Zephyr dead, stabs herself with his dagger. The feuding families and the Prince meet at the tomb to find all three dead. Friar Laurence recounts the story of the two "star-cross'd lovers". The families are reconciled by their children's deaths and agree to end their violent feud. The play ends with the Prince's elegy for the lovers: "For never was a story of more woe / Than this of Juliet and her Zephyr." Category:Pirates of the Caribbean